my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Omnicron Invasion
The Omnicron Invasion was an attack planned by Omnicron, after revealing himself during a battle against Nightshroud and Daystar, in 2038. After initially succesfull in containing Omnicron, the Solarian being, no longer held back by ZERO, invaded the former captain of the NYPD and assaulted the strongholds of New York. Events Before the invasion Taking control After having laid low for 5 years, Omnicron became a parasite in the mind of a delivery man. He found out of the adress of Colin Harris when the delivery man was supposed to deliver a package to retired Captain Harris. However when Harris opens the door, he realizes something is wrong when the eyes of the delivery man shortly flash silver. He goes for his gun, but the delivery man overpowers him with ease, because of Omnicron's augmentation of the delivery man's powers. The man then grabs Colin and slams him on the ground, holding both his arms and the parasite Omnicron has become crawls into Colin, soon taking control of Colin. The delivery man drops dead on the ground. Colin, now controlled by Omnicron, faces his family as they are having dinner at the table. Yet unable to reproduce himself into others, Omnicron as Colin Harris used his old NYPD connections to go to the underground and kills the gangleader of the Gangham Enforcers, making it look like a robbery and placing evidence the NYPD did it. Omni-Colin then proceeds to kill the gangleader of the other major gang, the NY Pirates, leading to have both of the gangs believe the NYPD assassinated their leaders. This leads to an assault of both gangs onto the NYPD precinct. Led by Omni-Colin, the NYPD fights back the gangmembers, after he personally kills the two leading the assault. Brought in as a hero, Omni-Colin meets the new captain of the NYPD, Adrian Pillar, who welcomes a legend back to the precinct. Omni-Colin and Captain Pillar talk and Captain Pillar says after the recent years of violence, the last five years have been very peaceful. Omni-Colin is invited to rejoin the NYPD on provisional basis as an advisor and Omni-Colin accepts. With Omni-Colin as an advisor in the NYPD, Omni-Colin moved in to infest new criminals the NYPD brought it. With the reduced presence of SPECTER, Omni-Colin has free play when he secretly commissions his controlled Omni-Minions to secretly attack strongholds in New York, including Drumont Holdings Bank, using the ability of his parasite form to take control of the director of the Bank. Now as he holds control over considerable financial assets, he freezes the secret accounts of all remaining high ranking members of the Mexus Cartel and the Varone Family. Knowing this will anger both factions, Omni-Colin sends one of his more well spoken minions to the new Don Varone with the message to subject to the NYPD presence or feel the consequences. When the negotiation fails, Omni-Colin joins the negotiation himself, telling Don Varone he has big plans for him. Don Varone says he always knew Colin was corrupt, but Omni-Colin simply uses the oppurtunity to take control of Don Varone, changing him into Omni-Varone. Underground War During the month that followed after taking control over Don Varone and Colin Harris, Omnicron started making his moves by silently infiltrating the higher ranks by taking control of Julene Shepherd. Under her watch, Omnicron created the Call of Stars movement, quickly gaining fame by promising more wealth to the poorer people of New York. Alerted by the sudden increase in popularity of councilwoman Shepherd, Mayor Stark proceeds to attempt to keep it contained, by raiding one of the meetings of the Call of Stars movement. This however was counted outside the involvement of Wendell Griffin, who unknowingly had joined a movement of the villain she helped defeat 5 years before. Realizing he didn't have the political right to move against Call of Stars, he maneauvred an undercover NYPD agent into it - Colin Harris - the one he asked to help out. Now with Omni-Colin as his informant he thought he had a strong hold over Call of Stars, but in reality this way Omnicron could control the information going in and out.